Harry Potter and the Threstral guardian
by lord Sirius Peverell
Summary: This is goblet of fire AU. Harry receives a letter from Sirius encouraging him to improve himself. Features a number of suprises, so read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Threstral Guardian**

 **Chapter one: A Marauders Intervention**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters. Throughout the story there may be quoted segments from the Goblet of Fire, but it will soon stop once the story has diverged from cannon.**

* * *

 **June 25, 1994**

Harry sat in the near darkness of his room - or Dudley's spare room he should say. In his hands was a letter with Font that glowed in the dark. The letter was from Sirius, but one main part of letter struck him. It said. _**"remember pup, if you are feeling down, you are a marauder and the mischief will save you.**_

Now Harry was not slow by any sense of the word, but, that was a pretty vague message and it had Harry stumped for days. Until he thought of what it said. "marauder" as in marauders map, and it had a password, so, by using the same password he may be able to see a secret message. He wouldn't put it past sirius anyway.

Harry didn't have his his wand on him, so he would have to try and use his hand to unlock the letter, if there even was a hidden message. Harry hovered his palm above the letter and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and just like that the letter transformed into a new one. The letter now read.

 _ **Dear Pup,**_

 _ **Congrats on getting the password of the letter right. Now the reason I put this here is for a couple of reasons. But I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ll give the main one, and that is, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **ve noticed that you are severely malnourished for your age, and you lack clothing that for lack of a better term fit you. I also know from my time around the castle that you are known as a mediocre student at best. I know that this cant be true, because I witnessed with my own eyes - okay, maybe not my own eyes, but you were the only one there that could of saved me - that you produced a Patronus charm, a corporal Patronus charm.**_

 _ **This brings me to one conclusion. You were severely neglected and bullied if you achieved high grades, add to the fact that your Weasley friend isn't exactly an achiever, and Hermione is insecure when it comes to anyone that achieves higher grades than her. I suspect that you remained in the middle ground, so that you can remain friends with the two.**_

 _ **Look pup, I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m not judging, but I have a place that you can stay at. Its likely in bad condition, and has a few magical pests. Attached to this is a few spells that you will need to clean the house.**_

 _ **Next, you need to know that the house is called number 12 Grimmauld place. You are now the second person who knows the location of my ancestral house. Now if you want to get there, just say take me to number 12 and you will be taken there. Also remember when you get there call the name Kreacher, and tell the elf that appears that you were invited into the house by Lord Black and you are part Black and so you have the right to enter the house, and that you were given permission to stay in master Regulus**_ _ **'**_ _ **room.**_

 _ **When you get there, its unlikely that the house will be cleaned, so I want you to clean it - I**_ _ **'**_ _ **m assuming that its mostly Doxies - so use the scouring charm, the siphoning charm and the Knockback jinx, those should sort out the house.**_

 _ **And lastly I want you to study the next subjects thoroughly - the library can be found on the second floor, in the west wing - the subjects are runes, counter and defensive spells, wards, Occlumency and Legilimency(mind arts), magical meditation, offensive spells, spell crafting with runes, duelling, transfiguration applied in duelling and revise your previous four years and perfect all the spells in them, as well as silent casting.**_

 _ **Yours, Padfoot.**_

Harry sat there thinking for while. How as he going to get his wand and other school supplies. Since they were locked in the broom closet under the stairs, he would need a way to get it. He took some time before he was hit with sudden inspiration. "Dobby!"

 _Pop!_

"Harry Potter sir, calls on Dobby." the house elf said.

"Er- yes Dobby, can you do magic that does not affect the trace?"

Dobby looked up at Harry with his golf-ball sized eyes, and said. "Yes, Harry Potter sir, but Dobby must be bonded to to that under-age wizard."

"Bonded? What do you mean bonded?"

"It is a magical bond between Dobby and Harry Potter sir, it can be used for many things, the most important is that it allows Dobby and Harry Potter sir to draw magic from one another, its called a symbiotic bond." Dobby said, as if he were reciting it from a text book.

"Okay I understand, so how is it done? Bonding I mean, is it a ritual? a potion? a spell? what? And does it alert the trace." Harry asked, rapid fire questions.

'Harry Potter sir need only say, "I invoke the ancient Magick's, I wish to bond "Dobby" to my person, so mote it be. It does not alert the trace Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered.

"I invoke the ancient Magick's."Harry said, and a silver tendril of magic wrapped around him."I wish to bond "Dobby" to my person, so mote it be!" the tendril extended to Dobby.

"Dobby accepts Harry Potter sir as his master, so mote it be!" the elf said, with a snap of his fingers and a small tendril of green magic intermingled with the silver and the two dissipated.

"So is that all?" Harry asked. "Wait Dobby what's happening to you? You're changing."

And indeed Dobby was. His ears shortened, his eyes became slightly smaller, and more focussed. His nose also shrunk considerably, the skin around his face and eyes became much more smoother and less like, old leather. If Harry was honest, he was sure that Dobby looked more like an elf he had seen in the few folk lore books he had read as a child.

"Master Harry Potter, I think this has happened because of your heritage." Dobby's voice even sound more cultured.

"My heritage? What do you mean my heritage?" Harry asked.

"Your elvish heritage, master Harry Potter." Dobby replied.

"You mean I'm related to a house elf? That cant be right - although that might explain the way aunt petunia looks."

"No master Harry Potter sir, they were an ancient race of beings that were considered the most powerful magical race in the world, they died out, but some of them mated with wizards and witches, but most wizards and witches have some elvish ancestry and this has not happened, the only answer could be that you are descended from high elves." Dobby replied.

Harry was only filled with more questions, but he decided to put them on pause for the moment. "Never mind Dobby, I want you to collect all my things, if that's okay with you? And in about five minutes I want you to bring my things to me, but first I need you to get my wand, its under the stairs. Be silent."

Dobby left Harry's room and appeared about a half-a-minute later with Harry's wand in hand.

"Master Harry Potter, I have retrieved your wand." Dobby handed him his wand.

Harry smiled warmly as he felt the familiar presence of his wand. "Gather everything Dobby, see you soon," said Harry while holding the letter,"take me to number twelve." suddenly Harry felt a tug at his naval, then a whirlpool like sensation took over his body and he landed in a heap at the front door, of a house that had a silver snake knocker.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside. "Kreacher!" Harry shouted, as he closed the door, while the other hand gripped his wand.

There was an immediate pop in front of him, and an old bat eared house elf with narrow eyes appeared. "Filthy blood-traitor, how dare you step into-"

"Whoa, calm down Kreacher, Lord Black invited me here, I also have Black blood, so I don't even need lord blacks permission to be here." Harry tried to reassure the elf.

"I am sorry master," the elf bowed. "may I punish myself now. . Or will later be more convenient?"

Harry opened his eyes in shock, it shouldn't surprise him really, he had met Dobby already, but still he was taken aback by the casualness of it. "No Kreacher, I will not allow any self-harm, it is stupid, punishing oneself wastes time, time that could be better used for serving your master."

Kreacher nodded slightly, he seemed to agree with the logic, but mere word from a boy the elf barely knew wouldn't change decades of teachings from masters he was loyal to. "Kreacher, lord Black said that you should show me to master Regulus' room, he also said that there are magical pests in this house, so could you keep them away from the room, until I am able to deal with them myself?"

Kreacher hesitated before answering. "Very well master, Kreacher would like to know your name?"

"My name is Harry James Potter." Harry replied.

"Harry. .Potter. . You are the one who defeated the dark lord as an infant?" Kreacher asked.

"It is what they say, but between me and you I think it is the ancestral magic that protected me." Harry had read a few books on the origin of magic and other magical theories, and the study of ancestral magic was glossed over in the book he read. He knew if he said that, it would ensure that he is seen in a positive light to the Pureblood house-elf.

Kreacher's eyes sparkled for a moment before they returned to normal. "Very well, master Potter, if you will follow Kreacher to master Regulus' room."

Harry nodded. The elf led Harry through the corridor, the corridor had a troll foot umbrella stand at the far end of it, that seemed to lead to what Harry suspected was the drawing room.

Next Harry was lead up a flight of stairs, that had dead house-elf heads attached to the banister, they ascended two more flights of stairs, before Harry was lead to a room that had the name Regulus Arcturus Black across the door. When Harry entered the room, he noticed that room was in very good condition, which was a significant contrast to the rest of the house.

"Thank you Kreacher, goodnight." Harry said, as he closed the door. Harry heard a soft yes master, as the door clicked. Harry surveyed the room, and noticed that it had what seemed to be a comfortable double bed that was covered with grey satin bedding.

There was a desk in the far corner of the room, near the window that was covered with silver curtains, to the right of that was a small book shelf that was filled with school textbooks, and related subjects. There were books that covered charms, transfiguration, potions, runes, defence against the dark arts and the dark arts.

Harry thought that they were worth giving a look, but tomorrow, now was not the time, he needed to sleep.

* * *

 **26 June, 1994**

 **Grimmauld place**

Harry awoke with a start and groped around for his glasses, he quickly put them on and he scanned the room thoroughly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he saw all his belongings were in the corner of the room. And in-front of them stood the altered Dobby with a serving tray filled with food.

"Good morning, Master Harry Potter." the house elf greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Dobby, is that for me." Harry asked, His voice was dry from thirst.

"Yes master Harry Potter, Dobby was thinking -"

"Dobby why do you call me master? And why my full name?" Harry interrupted.

"It is in the ancient magic of the elf-wizard bond, and I call your full-name because you have not told me whether you want Dobby to call you by your full name, first or last name." Dobby replied.

"Okay, please call me master Harry and please may I have my food?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded. The tray had a sliced orange, oatmeal, bacon and a glass of orange juice. "Dobby, thanks, but the breakfast didn't have to be so. . .so, well elaborate."

"It is, okay master Harry. Dobby knows that you will be needing your strength." Dobby replied.

Harry nodded absent mindedly while he dug into to his delicious breakfast. He was halfway through his breakfast when he noticed something that was off with his possessions. "Dobby, where is Hedwig?" Harry asked.

"Hedwig is flying here as we are speaking." Dobby replied. "Her cage is in the attic."

Harry nodded, before completing his meal.

* * *

 **A couple minutes later**

Harry was dressed in a long sleeved shirt, pants, trainers and a balaclava that had holes for the eyes, nose and mouth. "Kreacher!" Harry bellowed.

Kreacher appeared and gave Harry an odd look. "Master is calling Kreacher?" the elf bowed while muttering under his breath.

"Kreacher, I'm going to be cleaning the Black house, of both the Doxies that inhabit it, and the dust and grime that dishonour it - now don't give me that look - I'm doing this to clean the house, as well as increase my increase my reflexes and magical reserves." said Harry.

Dobby nodded in understanding, Kreacher not so much. "Why is master cleaning if he as two house elves to clean for him?"

"Because one of the two house elves standing here, has not done a good job around here," Harry gave Kreacher a pointed look. "and it is - as I said - to help improve my own skills."

"I understand master, what do you require of me?" Kreacher asked.

"I want you to watch my back while I kill the Doxies." Harry instructed. Kreacher seemed to struggle to accept his task, but he decided to do so reluctantly. "And Dobby I want you to clean the kitchen, and make sure it is stocked, withdraw any money that you need to from my Gringotts account, also I want you to request an audit of my accounts from one of the goblins."

"Dobby knows his task sir!" Dobby did an imitation of marine salute and popped out the room.

"Okay Kreacher, take me to the library, if there are any Doxy swarms, I want them out of library as soon as possible." Harry replied.

Kreacher nodded before taking Harry's hand - which surprised Harry - and led down a flight of stairs and to a door with a silver knocker, and what Harry assumed was the Black family crest. "The Black library?" Harry said. "I assume it requires blood?"

"Yes master."

Harry muttered "Diffindo" and directed his wand at his opposing hand. His hand gained a small paper-cut on his palm, it drew a minuscule amount of blood. He placed his palm against the door and waited.

The edge the door glowed blue, and the Black family emblem glowed white and the door swung open. Harry entered the library and noticed that it was about as big as Hogwarts library. Harry swung his head from side to side, most of the books seemed quite dusty, no surprise there - the house looked like it hadn't been inhabited in years.

He noticed that there were six sets of curtains around the room, which meant that there was likely six Doxy nests. "Kreacher, give me the layout of the library." Harry instructed.

"The library has two floors, master." Kreacher replied. "And there is a private room. That only lord Black and lady Black can enter."

"Thank you Kreacher, and how many windows on each floor?" Harry asked.

"Six windows master." Kreacher replied.

"I thought so - wait." Harry paused. "How did I know that? I mean the book shelves were in the way, how could I know they were there if I could not see?"

"Master has Black blood, so he has access to all entry and exit points on any floor he is on." Kreacher informed.

"That's pretty convenient." Harry acknowledged., while walking to one of the curtains - or the Doxy nest. As soon as he reached the curtain, a swarm of Doxies flew out from their cover from behind the curtain, they had eight limbs - four arms, four legs - that were covered in dark fur that had a purple hue. Their moths were lined with rows of dangerously sharp teeth that seemed to ooze poison.

Harry whipped his wand out and shouted. "Flipendo!" and sent the a powerful knock back jinx into the swarm. The jinx did not work as well Sirius said it would, even though they were smaller than humans, they seemed as if they were still quite magical resistant. Harry thought belatedly that he should of used the Doxicide potion instead of using the Knockback jinx, pretty useless against those types of pests.

Harry didn't have time to think before the swarm returned with a vengeance, with a moment of quick thinking he shouted. "Immobulus!" and a few of the Doxies in front of him froze, due to the freezing charm he cast. He then followed it up with a powerful shout of "Diffindo!" and swiped across him. The frozen Doxies and a few of the other Doxies were beheaded by Harry's over-powered severing charm.

Harry decided that he may as well keep trying to behead the Doxies, because he didn't have any other spell that was wide-spread enough to take them all down without injury. So Harry went about firing over-powered severing charms. Harry had taken care of most that was in that curtain, so he fired a severing charm at the curtain hanging and watched it fall before he said. "Incendio." and shot a jet of flames from his wand, that burned the rest that tried to hide. "Kreacher, please put out the fire."

With a mumble of "Yes, master." and click of Kreacher's fingers the curtain, fire and Doxies were all gone.

"Thanks Kreacher, lets move on, shall we." Harry instructed.

The two moved through the rest of the curtains on that floor with Harry firing a combination of the fire-making charm, severing charm and freezing charm to eliminate all the Doxies that attacked, himself and Kreacher.

Now they moved onto the second floor, which was filled with desk and chairs on one side, and dusty tomes and shelves on the other side. Harry moved on to the windows of the library, he had managed to destroy all the Doxies up to the fifth window, of the second floor.

He moved to the last and final window of the library, and that when it al started. Doxies attacked him from as well as from the front, he Kreacher looked to their left, and once again to their right, but they were trapped with no visible escape route.

Harry struggled to think for a solution, and each second he didn't do anything, the Doxies got closer. Harry looked into the Kreacher's eyes, and it was almost as if the light was slowly fading from them the nearer the Doxies got, but - wait, light that it. "Lumos maxima!" Harry cast an intense ball of light into the Doxies, that momentarily blinded them.

He and Kreacher both sent cutting curses and severing charms respectively until the Doxies were complete destroyed. Except a small squad of them managed to flank Kreacher, and were about to bite him when Harry launched his fastest charm at the Doxies. "Expecto Patronum!" a silver stag shot out of Harry's wand, it galloped through Kreacher and rammed into the Doxies with its antlers.

Harry then cast an additional severing charm, because he was not sure if the Patronus charm would only repel like it does with Dementors, or if it would kill them.

"Kreacher, are you okay?" Harry asked sincerely.

"No master, I have failed you." Kreacher looked down dejectedly. "Kreacher was asked to protect master, but it was master who protected Kreacher. Kreacher must be punished!"

"No! Kreacher, you will not be punished."said Harry. "but I do need you to answer a question."

Kreacher nodded. "How long have you been a house-elf for the House of Black?"

"Kreacher has been since he was born." he said simply.

"And how long as your family been in service of the house of Black?" Harry asked.

"Since master Sirius Black the first was born" Kreacher said proudly.

"Since I am part Black, and your family has served the house of Black for so many generations, I think is only fair to consider you family, so I think that all I was doing is looking out for my cousin Kreacher." Harry smiled at the wrinkled elf.

A tear fell down Kreacher's cheek. "The only master to call me family was master Regulus. Thank you master, but I have a request."

Harry gestured for him to go on. "I wish to be made your personal house-elf."

Harry looked down sadly at him before he answered. "Kreacher as you have said, your family has been in the house of Black for generations, and it wouldn't be right to bring you into a new family. Besides I already have a personal elf. .but I would be willing to bond with you as a son of the house of Black."

"But there are no other direct descendants, there are only the Malfoy's, Lestrange's, and bad master." Kreacher replied.

"Who is bad master?" Harry asked.

"It is master S-Sirius the third." Kreacher replied, somewhat angrily.

"Why do you see him as a bad master?"

"Because he brought shame to the Black family." Kreacher replied.

"Look Kreacher, Sirius saved me from a horrible life with Muggles, but by telling me to live here he saved me, so I will ask that you give master Sirius a chance, that will be payment of your debt." Harry replied.

"Why would master squander a life-debt so frivolously?" Kreacher asked, in annoyance.

"Because Sirius is the only family I have left! So Kreacher do you accept my terms? Will you follow and serve me as a son of the most ancient and noble House of Black?"

Kreacher looked at him in his eyes before he nodded in determination. "I will master."

"So mote it be." Harry declared, his magic reached out to Kreacher and coiled around him before it was absorbed by Kreacher and Harry collapsed,

* * *

 **June 27, 1994**

Harry awoke, he was back in Regulus' room. The room was the same as it was as when he was last in it. Exactly one day ago.

And at the foot of his bed was what could have only been Kreacher, although he looked oddly different from before. He had two tufts of white hair that flowed from below his nose, and although his skin still retained the wrinkles from before, they seemed less pronounced.

His eyes sparkled a brilliant blue, that seemed almost Bioluminescent, his posture was much more upright and lively than before, and his ears were slightly smaller and more elf-like.

"Kreacher, is that you?" Harry asked, cautiously.

"Yes, master Harry Potter it is Kreacher." he replied.

"So, my elvish ancestry did the same to you as it did to Dobby?"Harry asked, unnecessarily.

"Yes master, but Dobby and Kreacher have things to tell master, with our boosted power we can accomplish it." Kreacher replied.

"Okay, and why did I faint?" Harry asked.

"Young master was magically tired from removing the vermin that inhabited the library." Kreacher replied. "Master will have to wait at least two days before he uses magic again."

"I see, thank you Kreacher."Harry smiled. "but if its not too much trouble, I'm starving."

"I will bring master some breakfast immediately!" Kreacher bowed.

* * *

 **June 29, 1994**

For the past two days Harry had sat in his bed reading and eating while he recuperated from his magical exhaustion. The books he read were brought to him by Kreacher and they were titled : _**occluding the mind by Sirius Black ll**_ and _**mediation, and its link to the mind arts and its other magical benefits by Artemis Dumbledore.**_

Funnily enough many concepts in both books could be linked to each other. And used to better understand what was being said. Harry of course practised the most pressing matter at hand and that was mediation. His meditation was a basic one that incorporated concepts from both books. The aim in Occlumency was to clear your thoughts, that way traps were not needed, and clearing your mind and controlling your breathing was another exercise that helped with the mind arts, as it taught emotional control, and was of course part of the mediation phase of training.

Harry tried to clear his mind while focusing on his breathing, in the two days he spent in bed, but it was to no avail. He could maintain the feeling of apathy, and absence of thought for about thirty seconds before, he had to try again, and again and again. He had managed to push it to thirty five seconds - which was progress he supposed .

Harry looked towards his two elevated house-elves. They looked at him worriedly, Harry was sure they wanted to tell him something now that he was magically recovered, due to a combination of bed rest, food and strengthening and nutrient potions.

"Master Harry. . .we are not sure how to tell you this, but. . ." Dobby started.

"Master, as a most foul parasite that is leaching upon his magic, it is the reason that master Regulus is gone, it was because of the foul locket and now you. ." Kreacher shuddered in rage.

"If master Harry is permitting it, we would like to remove the dark parasite from your magic." Dobby asked.

"Tell me what the side-effects are?"

"Well, master. . .it will drain ourselves, it will drain master, and it will only banish the soul not kill it, where it will go we are not sure, all we know is it cannot latch onto master again."Kreacher supplied.

Harry thought about it for a moment. All things considered it would help him in the long run, plus Harry knew the basics of a parasite, it survived by feasting on its host, and even if it was some hybrid parasite that could survive without a host, the fact of the matter was that as long as it was within Harry it would hinder him magically.

"Are those the only negatives?" Harry asked.

"Well, master Harry may have to sacrifice at least half of his magical capacity to banish the parasite." Dobby replied.

"Can the magical power be returned to me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but master Harry will have to frequently practise magic." Dobby supplied.

"Yes, master you will need to practise magic until the holiday ends, but not so much that you become bedridden - just enough so that you become tired." Kreacher supplied.

Harry nodded. "Well, I suppose the two months I have left of this holiday can be used to regain at least a quarter of my magical capacity, and I'll have to look for any books that relate to increasing the size of your core."

Harry was silent for a while, before he spoke again. "Okay Kreacher, Dobby I'm ready what do you need me to do?"

"Master we want you to use the power of the mind arts to void your mind." Kreacher instructed.

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes and bean the process of clearing his mind which was much more challenging now that he knew that there was something within that was siphoning his magic. Something dark.

After a few minutes he managed to void his mind of all thoughts, now in deep meditation, all could feel was nothing, he felt detached from his body, magic and emotions, all that remained was void.

It seemed like it lasted an eternity, and then it ended. Harry awoke in his bed, Kreacher and Dobby were both laying on the floor unconscious on either side of his bed. He tried to move, but unconsciousness claimed him once more.

* * *

 **June 29, 1994**

 **Little Hangleton**

A small, grey baby-like figure sat in a chair - that was too big for it - in front of the fire place. Beside him stood a balding man with straw like brown hair, and a face that resembled a rat.

"Hmm, seems like we will be changing our plans Wormtail." the baby said in glee.

"Understood, my Lord."

* * *

 **June 30, 1994**

Harry awoke once again within his bed, his two house-elves had awoken from their slumber. They were nowhere to be seen, Harry got up from his bed and curiously looked around his room hoping to find where Dobby and Kreacher are.

Belatedly he realised that he didn't need his glasses to see, whatever the elves did to him, they obviously cured his poor-vision. Which Harry was thankful for, because if he had to defend himself, the glasses would only hinder him.

He soon found Kreacher and Dobby in the kitchen preparing breakfast, or so he assumed - there were no clocks in the house, and he hadn't looked out the window yet.

"Morning Dobby, Morning Kreacher." Harry greeted.

"Good morning Master Harry!"Dobby greeted.

"Morning Master." Kreacher said, he seemed off somehow.

"So, did you get rid of the parasite?" Harry asked.

"Yes master the parasite has been banished from your mind and your magic." Dobby answered, while frying eggs.

"That's good I guess, so do either of you know what the parasite was? Or where it came from for that matter" Harry asked.

"Dobby knows not from where it came, all Dobby can tell for certain is that it was very dark." Dobby answered with a shudder.

"Master, please forgive Kreacher for not telling you sooner." Kreacher answered uneasily. "But Kreacher has come across that magic once before, I do not know what it is, but I do know that it is terrible, and needs to be destroyed."

"That's okay Kreacher." Harry said in the most soothing voice he could muster. "at the end of the day you helped, and so I trust you. So, where else did you come across this type of magic?"

Kreacher hesitated for a moment before answering. "Kreacher was tasked by master Regulus to destroy the locket, the locket had this foul magic within, Kreacher hasn't been able to destroy the locket yet and he has been trying since Kreacher. . . lost master."

"Could I see it?" Harry asked, carefully.

"Kreacher would not suggest it, the magic is foul. . .and it could hurt master." Kreacher said, with an almost pleading look.

Harry pondered on Kreacher's advice for a moment before he replied. "Okay Kreacher I trust your judgement, but I want you to promise me that you will allow me to study the locket, and tell me the full story when I am strong enough."

"Okay master, Kreacher promises." Kreacher replied, his tone completely serious.

Harry sat down at the long wood table and waited for his breakfast, which was brought to him a few moments later. He finished eating his food at apace that would impress both Crabbe and Goyle, not to mention Ron.

Next two vials of potions appeared on the table. "What's this?" Harry said, while he eyed the potion vials warily.

"Master Harry the potion I bought you is to remedy severe cases of magical exhaustion, so Dobby is thinking it might help recover all the magic that you sacrificed." Dobby answered.

"And Kreacher took the liberty of getting you a nutrition potion, because master is severely under-nourished, Kreacher also hoped that it would help master recover his magic." Kreacher replied.

Harry gave the two a watery smile, he had never had anyone show this much care for his well-being. "Thank you two." Harry downed the two vials, and had to fight to hold back a grimace of disgust that threatened to appear on his face.

"I hate potions!" Harry scowled, but then he remembered something. "Dobby, Kreacher yesterday when I used Occlumency to clear mind, I felt as if it was much easier to do than before, not only that but it seemed like my mind, body and magic were all separated, yet at the same time connected. Was that me or you?"

"It was our elvish magic master, no wizard or witch can do what our magic did, because they would not be part of this reality any longer, and it would take hundred of years to get to that state, master." Kreacher informed him.

Drats, and there Harry was thinking that he was some mind arts prodigy. Oh well, back to the drawing board. "Okay, today and every other day until the house is clean I will clean the house until I'm tired, then have lunch and read the rest of the day, until I recover my strength, and then practise all my spells beginning at year one." Harry said this to his two elves. "I want you two, to make sure my food is ready, after I finish using my magic to clean the house."

* * *

Harry spent the next few weeks cleaning the house using various cleaning charms that he knew, and others that he learnt, in many cases they were over-powered. He also spent time disposing the house of Doxies. The Doxies put up a fight but Harry managed to destroy them all in many creative ways, without the assistance of his elves.

Harry also spent that time practising his Occlumency and meditation exercises. He slowly improved in those areas, but as an un-written rule, anything worth doing is not done quickly, but through either enormous raw talent or hours of practise, and that's what it required.

Harry also found that Occlumency was a broad range of various mini-skill sets that encompassed Occlumency. Currently Harry only used two of the skills at the same time when he practised, and they were: clearing the mind and controlling emotions. These two skill sets were linked which is why it benefited him to learn them at the same time. Not only did it help Harry focus his magic, but it built natural mind-magic shields. These shield were subconscious constructs that protected your thoughts. Of course they were easy to penetrate, but the more proficient in the mind-arts you were the stronger your subconscious shields would be.

Hopefully Harry's efforts to better himself will not be in vain, only time will tell.


	2. Ch2: Quidditch world cup shenanigans

**Harry Potter and Threstral Guardian**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any associated characters. There may be parts of the goblet of fire within, but they will soon cease as the story diverges.**

 **Chapter two: Quidditch World Cup Shenanigans**

* * *

For the last two months Harry had spent his time practising all his spells from year one to year three. He managed to perfect all of those spells and increase his magical reserves by a quarter. He was quarter of the way to his original capacity.

His improvement in the mind arts was the most startling. He had finally completed level one of each mini-skill set. He was now able to clear his mind at a moments notice. He also trained his emotional control, which was very difficult for Harry. He was naturally an emotional person. Nonetheless he managed to pass the first level of each skill set. The natural shields around his mind were now much more stronger than they were when he first began his training.

The shields would likely help him detect and intrusion and shield himself against surface thought scans. The last added benefit was it helped him with silent casting. He had just recently began practising the wand-lighting charm wordlessly. He can only get the dimmest of lights out of his wand at the moment. He could barely see the light, if he was honest.

* * *

 **August 29, 1994**

Harry stood alongside Kreacher and Dobby. He had a bag on his back, and his wand was strapped to his wrist. He wore a pair of black sweatpants, and a white long-sleeved shirt and trainers.

Just a few days ago Harry had received an invitation from Ron, to go to the quiditch world cup. Harry of course accepted, and asked for the apparation co-ordinates and so they gave it to him.

Harry grabbed Kreacher and Dolby's hands and shortly after they disapparated. Harry re-appeared in an area that was filled with a number of tents. Luckily for Harry the co-ordinates that he was given were in the immediate area of where he would be camping with the Weasleys. "Kreacher, I want you to make yourself invisible, please keep me safe."

Kreacher bowed slightly before disappearing from view, and Dobby disapparated. Harry walked over to the Weasleys. "Harry, its good to see you!" Mr. Weasley grinned.

"You too Mr. Weasley." Harry hugged him.

"Come I want you to meet my other two sons, I'm sure you haven't met either of them yet."Arthur brought him over to a man in his early twenties. He had long red-hair and a fang earring. "this is my son William, but you can call him Bill - everyone else does - he is a curse-breaker for Gringotts."

Bill offered his hand to Harry. "Its nice to meet you Harry." Harry took his hand and shook it. "You, as well Bill, I would really like to talk to you about curse-breaking it sounds interesting."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind."Bill replied.

Next Arthur brought him to a another red-head. He was short and stocky, similar to George and Fred. He was also very muscular. "Harry this is my other son, Charlie, he is a dragon keeper in Romania." Arthur introduced the two. "This is Harry Potter."

Harry shook Charlie's hand firmly, he could feel the rough calluses and scars on the man's hands. Evidence of his experience when dealing with dragons. "Its nice to meet you Charlie, that is if I can call you Charlie."

"Charlie's fine, Harry and its nice to meet you as well." Charlie replied.

"Harry unfortunately you just missed Ron and Hermione. They went to go and fetch the water for us." Arthur replied. "But I was wondering if you could help us light the camp-fire?"

"Do you have a lighter? Or a box of matches?" Harry asked, he assumed magical fires were prohibited.

"Yes, I've broken a few. . . But there are a few left." He said in embarrassment.

"Give them here." Harry replied. He took one of the matchsticks and struck the black strip on the box and lit the wood.

"Great stuff Harry!" Arthur grinned.

Harry nodded, before entering the tent and putting his bag down. After returning he noticed that Percy was there doing paperwork. So he decided to walk over to him and ask what he working on.

"Greetings Percival." Harry greeted formally, knowing the type of person Percy was, he knew it would be the most appropriate form of greeting.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Percy greeted pleasantly, although he was surprised by Harry addressing him.

"I'm well thank you, and yourself?" Harry replied.

"I'm doing well thanks." Percy replied.

"So, what are you doing? The paperwork, I mean." Harry replied.

"Its, a report on the reduction of thickness in cauldron bottoms." Percy replied.

Harry wanted to mock the uselessness of such a report. But then he thought about it for a second, the importance of cauldron bottoms, became clear. "its understandable, I mean there are various acidic and combustible potions. If the cauldron bottom is not thick enough it may burn through, and well Neville Longbottom is enough of an example of what faulty cauldron bottoms can do."

Harry thought that it may be laying it on quite thick, but he was sure Percy needed someone to pay interest to his work, no matter how feigned it may be. "I'm glad you think so, unlike my brothers who cannot see the importance of the integrity of cauldron bottoms."

"Well to be fair Percival, initially it sounds like a irrelevant issue, but when you think about it, you can understand while it is such an issue." Harry replied reasonably.

"I suppose you're right." Percy sighed.

"You know Percy, I might have an idea that could either improve your position in the ministry of magic, or it may stall your progress." Harry offered, he was so concentrated on their conversation that he didn't notice Hermione and Ron return.

"Really? What's your idea?" Percy asked eagerly.

"Well I was think that you could form an agreement with the goblins, since they're renowned for their forging -"

"Harry! Mate!" Harry turned around, and noticed it was Ron. He grinned and hugged Ron casually.

"How are you Ron?" Harry grinned.

"Good and you mate?" Ron asked.

"I'm brilliant actually, Percy and I have been having a rather interesting chat about cauldron bottoms." Harry smirked, then he noticed Hermione standing behind Ron.

"Hermione!" Harry embraced her tightly with huge grin on his face. "I've missed you Hermione!"

"I've missed you to Harry." she said, while blushing slightly. Harry hoped that she wouldn't get any ideas. That was the problem with Occlumency, you need to train your ability to control your emotions. In order to control your emotions you needed to first understand them and the reason for them. So Harry studied emotions just before he practised Occlumency and so he understood why girls blushed around him - mostly because he was the-boy-who-lived - they were attracted to him. And so was Hermione, either that or she had never been complimented, which is unlikely.

"Harry, could you tell me what you meant?" Percy asked.

Percy rescued Harry - even if it was unwittingly done - and he was grateful. "What I meant was since goblins are incredible forgers, they could forge the cauldrons for you and it has the added positive of improving wizard-goblin relations."

"You know Harry, that isn't a bad idea." Percy smiled. "I may submit that idea to Mr. Crouch."

"Mr. Crouch? Is he your department head? What department do you work in anyway?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I just started in the department of international magical co-operation. Our department head is Mr. Crouch - he used to be the head of the department of magical law enforcement - much better than that Ludo Bagman, his the head of the department of magical games and sports - our departments are cooperating to organise the quiditch world cup." Percy explained enthusiastically.

"Why is it you don't like Ludo Bagman?" Harry asked, he thought that it was the most important piece of information at the moment.

"He just doesn't take things seriously - he thinks everything is a game, gambling or otherwise - not to mention that Bertha Jorkins - went missing quite a while ago." Percy replied.

"Where was she last seen?" Harry asked.

"She went on holiday to Albania." Percy replied, but Harry's eyes went wide.

Harry knew that Voldemort was in Albania before professor Quirrell ventured there. When he returned he had Voldemort sticking out the back of his skull. So either Bertha is now too the product of possession or she is being used for other purposes.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Percy asked him, in a concerned tone.

"Oh no nothing, I was just thinking." Harry replied, however Internally it was something different. "I need to get better at Occlumency if I am to have total control of my emotions."

"Aha! The man of the moment Ludo." Arthur greeted.

When Harry turned to Percy had already moved to greet the ludo Bagman that he apparently did not like. Then again Harry knew that Percy was a man of ambition.

Harry decided to greet the blonde man in what seemed to be his quiditch robes. They were black and yellow. Harry never knew when he may need contacts in the ministry and his boy-who-lived status may play to his advantage.

". . .and Harry Potter."Harry just arrived a moment before Mr. Weasley finished the introductions. He stretched his arm out to shake Mr. Bagman's hand after Percy did.

"Its nice to meet you Mr. Bagman, I'm Harry Potter. Its not if you are not aware of that." Harry introduced himself.

"I'm indeed aware of who you are, Harry, and please call me Ludo." Ludo grinned.

"Harry you know it was Ludo who managed to get us these tickets in the first place." Arthur praised.

Ludo waved him off as if it were nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?"He said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pocket of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match."

"Oh. . .go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "lets see. . .a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?"Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well. . .any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, Fifteen sickles, three nuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "That Ireland wins - but Victor Krum gets the snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

Percy was about to interrupt but Harry beat him to it. "I'll add one hundred galleons to that bet." the twins were about to complain, but he continued. "I want you to add my one hundred galleons to the twins bet. It has nothing to do with either of you, if Ludo takes the money its a deal. . .but if I find out that you two are cheated out of your bet - since this is not an official bet - I'll just go to the prophet."

"There is no reason for that."Ludo Bagman said nervously.

"Of course not," Harry said smoothly, "its only a precaution."

Ludo Bagman quickly accepted their bets and jotted them down in notebook, before quickly changing the subject. "Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite numbers making difficulties, and I cant understand a word his saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing in excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll. . ."

"Anyone can speak Troll,"said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Harry tuned out most of the conversation until he heard Ludo Bagman. ". .Oh - talk of the devil! Barty!"

A man had had just apparated into their camp-site. He wore a crisp suit and stood in a impossibly rigid fashion. His hair was combed, in a way that it parted in the centre and his moustache looked like it hand been trimmed with the aid of a ruler of some sort.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty,"said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo,"said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the top box."

Harry again chose to ignore most of their conversation, except for the information that there was going to be an international sporting event at Hogwarts. Soon though he, Hermione and Ron left the camp-site in search of souvenirs.

"I've been saving all year for this." said Ron, as they came upon a group of Victor Krum model figurines.

Ron of course paid for his figurine, so Harry moved on to an interesting stall. It was a stall that was selling Omnioculars. "Excuse me sir, what do these do?" Harry asked.

"You can replay action. . .slow everything down. . .and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain - Ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Three pairs." said Harry firmly to the wizard.

Ron was about to complain, but Harry stopped him. "Look Ron, its my money and how I choose to use it is my choice, and if I choose to use it on you that's my choice."

"Oh alright, that's fine I guess." Ron replied.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get us programs, look -"

* * *

 **Quiditch world cup**

 **Top Box**

Harry and the rest of the Weasleys at in the Top Box. Harry now donned crisp suit, similar to the one Mr. crouch wore, he had changed his clothes when he returned to the camp-site. Soon enough Cornelius fudge came into the Top Box, and greeted Harry like an old friend. He then introduced Harry to the wizards on the side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, the man didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter. . .oh come on now, you do know who he is - "

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's spotted Harry's scar and started gabbing loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat. . .Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places. . .ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still-empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Dobby the House elf's previous owners: Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.

"Ah, Fudge,"Said Mr. Malfoy holding out his hand as he reached the minister of magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?"said fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk - Obalonsk - Mr - well, he's the Bulgarian minster of magic, and he cant understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And lets see who else - you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

Harry could predict the outcome of their confrontation to either a fist-fight or something similar so he decided to cut that short. "Lord Malfoy" Harry stated, he waited for Lord Malfoy to offer his hand, and so he shook it. "Yes, hello Mr. Potter."

Harry then turned to Narcissa Malfoy. "Lady Malfoy, a pleasure to make such a beautiful acquaintance." Harry said as she offered her hand and he kissed her knuckle.

"A pleasure, cousin." she replied.

Harry nodded, and then turned to Draco. "Its good to see you, Heir Malfoy."said Harry.

Harry could see Draco was about to make some derisive remark, but his father gripped him tightly on the shoulder. "Its nice to see you too, P- heir Potter." Draco grunted.

Harry nodded calmly before he returned to seat, and focused on the pitch. "Did Mrs. Malfoy say cousin?" Hermione asked.

"My Grandmother's name was Dorea Potter, but before that she was Dorea Black, and Narcissa was also a Black, hence that makes her like my second cousin or something to that extent."said Harry.

* * *

 **Top Box**

 **8:15pm**

"Everyone ready?" He said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister - ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo,"said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said " **Sonorus**!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen. . .welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELEAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce. . .the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

Harry had of course read about Veela while he was in Grimmauld place. He knew a few facts about them, such as their natural magical aura allowed them to influence males of any species.

The music started to play and the Veela started to dance, Harry could feel their influence just at the edge of his Occlumency shields, so he focussed on clearing his mind. It helped keep the Veela's influence at bay. The same could not be said for Ron who looked like he was about to dive off the railings.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, he knew the influence was taking hold, he needed to get his friend back. The music stopped and Ron blinked. Arthur pulled him back into his seat, and he began ripping his shamrock hat up.

Arthur leaned over and pulled the hat out his hands. "You'll be wanting that," he said, "Once Ireland have had their say."

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "Kindly put your wands in the air. . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

The next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling towards the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to falling from it - "Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy cold coins rained from it, bouncing of their head and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!"said Mr. Weasley.

* * *

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Team! I give you - Dimitrov!" A scarlet clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!" a second scarlet player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand - Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry decided to use his own, to get a better look.

Victor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand - Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on their brooms.

"and here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

The referee released all the balls : the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch.

"Theeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And its Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov. . ." Harry watched the quaffle get past from player to player, from team to team. Until there was a shout from Ludo. "TROY SCORES!"

As play continued Ireland scored twice more, bringing the score to thirty-zero. The next moment the Bulgarians scored.

* * *

 **9:45 pm**

The final score, after Krum caught the snitch was BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, that rumbling from Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match.

"KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian minister of magic.

"You can speak English!" said fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch world cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"Roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction.

Then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, " **Quietus**."

"They'll be talking about this one for years ," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that. . .shame it couldn't have lasted longer. . .Ah yes. . . .yes, I owe you. . .how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the back of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

* * *

 **A couple of hours later**

 **Inside the camping tent**

 **1:00 am**

"Get up! Ron - Harry - come on now, get up, this is urgent!" Mr Weasley shouted, waking Harry up from his slumber, Kreacher, was also discretely pulling him up.

Harry quickly cleared his mind to clear the fogginess out of his mind. The sounds of people screaming and running. Luckily Harry had strapped his wand to wrist before going to sleep.

Harry hurried out the tent, he flicked his wand out his holster with Ron at his heels. He could see people running away into the woods, fleeing from something that was emitting flashes of light and loud sounds like gunshots, accompanying those sounds were drunken jeers and roars of laughter.

A group of wizards, that were tightly gathered together, they held their wand forwards. They wore hoods and silver masks over their faces, Harry realised immediately what they were, Death Eaters, Above them were four figures suspended in the air.

Two of the figures in the air were very small, Harry assumed that they were children, and seeing that these were Death Eaters, they were probably Muggles.

The group blasted a few tents here and there that blocked their path, causing them to catch a light. The woman was flipped upside-down, causing her nightdress to fall towards her head and show off her undergarments. The crowd screeched with glee.

"That's sick."Ron muttered, watching the smallest muggle child, who had begun to spun like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side-to-side. "That is really sick. . . ."

"We're going to help the ministry!" Mr Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Dark figures blundered through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harry could no longer see Ron or Hermione, so he used a silent Lumos, he wasn't sure that it would work, since he hadn't yet mastered it; obviously the fear and adrenaline had helped him.

He searched around cautiously with his narrow wand light. The good-news is that Harry was alone, the Bad news is that he had lost Ron and Hermione. "Kreacher?" Harry whispered.

"I'm here Master." a voice replied.

"Good, I want you to stay concealed, but stay with me in-case I need to get out of here quickly." Harry replied.

* * *

 **Camping grounds**

 **1:10 am**

Harry skulked through the woods, looking for the crowd of Death Eaters. Cautiously he waved his wand-light around. He followed the scream and he soon found the rear of the Death Eater crowd.

He watched them carefully looking for a Death Eater that was closer to the back of the group and took aim. " **Petrificus Totalus** ," whispered Harry, then in quick succession he fired, numerous spells. " **Immobulus - Colloshoo - Locomotor Mortis - Furnunculus - Densaugeo - Calvorio - Sensus Immobulus - Mimble Wimble - Innecto**."

All Harry could see from the distance was the death eater standing unnaturally erect. He picked the next death eater repeating the same string of incantations, and so that death eater remained standing unnaturally.

He continued this until the fifth death eater, who, must of had a ward or detection spell around him, obviously he was one of the better death eaters. The hooded man whipped around casting a deadly accurate green curse, Harry remembered it from his dreams, so he rolled out of the way and dropped his wand. Next, a bright orange curse came hurtling towards him, he dodged that and said. "Kreacher, home!" he would have to leave his wand behind. Harry felt Kreacher's hand touch his back and soon they disappeared into a tight tube of magic.

* * *

 **Quiditch Camp-site**

 **Woods**

 **01:10 am**

"Lumos. . ." Hermione muttered, and her wand tip lit up. She directed the beam of light down the path. Ron was laying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting up again.

"Well with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawing voice from behind them.

Ron and Hermione turned sharply, Ron had his wand pointed in the direction of the voice. Draco Malfoy was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking nothing, but relaxed.

"Shouldn't you be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't want her to be found would you?"he nodded at Hermione.

"What's that supposed to mean?"said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles,"said Malfoy. " do you want to be showing off your knickers? Because if you do, hang around. . .they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

Hermione knew, that without Harry around, Ron was more likely to loose his temper. She pulled him away from Draco and said. "Come on."

When they were out of earshot Ron said. "I bet you anything his dad is one that masked lot!"

"Well, hopefully the ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I cant believe this. Where have the others got to?"

Ron and Hermione kept close together, wands pointing in-front of them defensively. They walked down the path listening to drunken mutterings such as Stan Shunpike and his friends at the leaky cauldron claiming to be Vampire hunters, and designing brooms that could reach Jupiter.

Ludo Bagman suddenly appeared from a tree from somewhere behind them. His face was no longer rosy and full of life, no, it was no pale and strained.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them. "what are you doing in here, all alone?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other in shock.

"Well- there's a sort of riot going on," said Ron.

Bagman swore loudly.

"Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and he disapparated.

"Lets go, we need to find Harry." said Ron, his face contorting into a nervous expression. Suddenly Hermione and Ron heard pattering of foot-steps that suddenly came to a stop and shouted. "Morsmordre!" and something green erupted into the sky.

Shortly after that the light took the form of a giant green skull, with a snake protruding from the skulls maw.

"We need to move!" said Hermione, frantically.

"What do you mean? What is that?"Ron asked, seeing how sheet white her face was.

"It's the dark mark," said Hermione, "You-know-who's symbol."

they took off running but before they had ran a few hundred feet, there were numerous pops in the area and they were surrounded by about twenty wizards with wands directed at the two.

Ron and Hermione hit the deck.

" **STUPEFY**!" shouted the gathered group, and soon there were red flashes of light passing through their previous locations.

"Stop!" yelled a voice, they recognised. "STOP! That's my son!"

Mr. Weasley rushed over to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione - are you okay?"

"Dad, we're fine. . .but we cant find Harry, we lost him in the crowd, just before we got into the woods." said Ron, he hurried his explanation as he saw the cold, Mr. Crouch, hurrying towards them.

"Harry sent us a message, he is okay, he'll see you on the train." replied Mr. Weasley. "did you have anything to do with the Dark Mark? Did you see who cast it?"

"We, saw a green light shoot up from that direction and then the huge skull appeared."Ron replied, hurriedly.

"Was it, perhaps not you and your friend that cast it?" Barty asked, coldly.

"Be reasonable Barty, they're only children! Children who, might I add, who were babies when the Death Eaters and you-know-who ceased to be, plus Ron's uncles were killed by death eaters! And wizards and witches of the same blood status as Hermione have been killed and tortured by death eaters. It is not very likely for Ron and Hermione to have been in-touch with a death eater, who knew the spell, even less likely for them to have learned it." said Arthur furiously.

"Calm down, Arthur." Mr Diggory placated him. "I'm sure Barty is only on edge, and trying to look for all the possible suspects."

"Well shouldn't you be looking in that direction?" said one of the wizards, "the boy did say it came from that direction."

A few of the wizards ventured into the clearing and soon they brought out a house-elf. Ron recognised it as the elf that was keeping Barty Crouch's spot at the quiditch world cup, and from there right until they got back to the tent Ron was ignoring most of the conversation, because Hermione was going on about elvish rights this, and Barty Crouch that.

All Ron wanted to do was sleep. Harry was safe, he and Hermione were safe and not in trouble, so he had nothing else to worry about. And really who cared about a stupid mark in sky anyway. Its not as if it was Voldemort himself.

I would like to thank those that reviewed, Favourite or followed my story. I may not have a lot, but I am very grateful. I'll include the spells used in this chapter in my next chapter. I don't want to ruin anything. Anyway, if you have any questions feel free to ask, but don't ask me anything that's going to reveal the storyline, cause you will get the same answer politicians give to reporter when they don't want to answer. "I do not recall." which is my own presidents equivalent Tsek, and middle finger glasses raises(Kabuto style.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Threstral guardian**

 **Chapter 3: A New Wand**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, or the associated characters.**

* * *

"Mr Potter, can I ask what you are doing here?" asked a old man with twinkling blue eyes, it was Mr. Ollivander. "is there a problem with your wand?"

"No - er - well, yes, the problem is I have no wand." replied Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked sternly.

"Well, I was at the Quidditch world cup and it was either I stay and die or get the hell out of there." Harry replied.

"I see, well we best get to finding you a wand, I recall you being a very tough customer." Mr Ollivander replied. "well I may as well get all the phoenix feather wands, they seemed to react the best with you."

Harry nodded, he waited for Mr. Ollivander to retrieve the wand. He soon returned with a number of wand, of various lengths; obviously they had phoenix tail-feather cores. He tried all the wands only to receive almost no matches.

"Mr. Potter, tell me have you witnessed death?"

Harry nodded, he had seen his mother die. "My mother. . ."

"Yes - well," said Ollivander, obviously regretting his choice of question. "have you come to terms with her death, do you understand death?"

Harry thought about it for a moment, did he accept her death? Did he feel that he was ready to give up on that image he saw in the mirror of erised? Yes, he thought, the first step was attaining a new Patronus, he needed to let go of his mother and father, they were dead and magic couldn't bring them back.

"I have." he nodded, his expression calm and serene.

"Very well, my Grandfather crafted a series of wand, that were indeed powerful for those that were its chosen partners. I think they may match you, even more so than the phoenix core, and, given your heritage it wouldn't be surprising if it did."

Harry watched curiously as Mr. Ollivander returned to the back of his shop to retrieve the wands. He soon returned with a number of wands. "Well give them a try,"

Harry tried a few, there was something there, however, when he reached a twelve inch wand, that was light brown, he waved it and a cold, yet warm sensation raced up his arm, and silver sparks erupted from his wand.

"impressive, that's a pine wand. Twelve inches, sturdy." remarked Ollivander. "these types of wands are well known for producing silent casters."

"Is that so? Well let me give it a try." replied Harry, and then he thought. ' _Lumos '_ and his wand-tip was illuminated with light.

"Ah, wonderful! Non-verbal magic at such a young age!" said Ollivander in wonder.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it, if that bit of magic stayed between you and I." said Harry.

"Your secrets safe with me, Mr Potter." Ollivander replied.

"So, want to tell me what exactly the core is?" asked Harry.

"Threstral tail-hair." Ollivander explained. "what is even more remarkable, is that tail-hair was said to belong to the Peverell family."

Harry nodded, not having much clue as to, what he was talking about. "Thanks, how much do I owe you?"

"Seven galleons, as per the usual price." Ollivander replied.

Harry paid him his fee and bid him farewell.

* * *

 **Gringotts**

Harry stood at the entrance of giant, goblin bank, that looked as if it had been made from white marble. He had recently received a letter from the goblin bank. The letter didn't say much only that he needed to come and see the director, Ragnarok.

Harry entered the bank, passing various families on his way there, such as the Greengrass', the Nott's, Smith's and so on. Most of them were from his school, so they were easy to recognise.

He reached the teller and presented his letter to the goblin in-charge. "A meeting with director Ragnarok? Well I suppose I should escort you there."

The goblin got of his seat and began walking, Harry of course followed him, knowing that goblins hated time-wasting. "Please wait." said the goblin, as they reached the door.

He knocked the door twice and entered, he soon returned. "Please enter, Lord Ragnarok is waiting."

"Thank you," said Harry, gratefully as he entered.

Sitting behind a large oaken desk, was a fearsome goblin, with long silver hair, reminiscent of Lord Malfoy. His teeth looked, as if they were razor sharp and his eyes seemed as if they could pick apart all your secrets.

Behind the master goblin, a Bo-staff (that was likely made from goblin steel) hung as a warning to his enemies.

"Take a seat." said Ragnarok.

Harry followed his instruction and waited as the goblin went through a couple of files, it was a minute before he looked at Harry. "Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, Lord Ragnarok." replied Harry, smirking internally at the slight raise of the goblins eyebrows.

"You need to understand a few things; first the name that Dumbledore registered with the ministry is not your true name, your true name is Hadrian Romulus Potter." Ragnarok began, Harry's eyes widened slightly(only a skilled Occlumens would pick it up). " second, since you were not named heir, even though you are the only known heir, it has been claimed by another."

"What do you mean claimed by another? I am the only direct descendant to the Potter line."he asked.

"That I cannot tell you, however since certain circumstances were required for your right to claim heir-ship to be superseded by another, it activated an ancient contract that the Peverell family had with the Potters." replied Ragnarok, calmly.

"What, exactly does this entail?" asked Harry wearily.

"I cannot give you the specifics, but what I can tell you is that you are now the heir of the Ancient house of Peverell, you've inherited their vaults, and properties and whatever business shares are left." said Ragnarok. "I have prepared the heir ring in anticipation of your arrival."

"Really? Is there a special ritual, or do I simply put the ring on my finger?" Harry asked.

"Just put it on your finger, magic has already recognised you as heir, you only need to fill in papers here, and update the ones at your ministry." replied the master goblin.

"What is the heir ring for? Besides identification as heir?" Harry asked.

"It assists in protecting your mind against Legilimency attacks, as well as memory charms. It can detect poison and can be used to control familial magic, which are basically the wards on your property, or any wards you create."

"That's some really, impressive magic." said Harry.

"Anyway, I have your ring here, all you need to do is place it on your finger, it'll resize to your finger." the goblin replied, while he took out a small wooden-box that had a reptilian horse-head, carved in the centre, was a vertical-line bisecting a circle and triangle that encompassed the circle and vertical line.

Ragnarok opened the small chest and a small silver ring rested within. Harry reached in and placed the ring on his left index finger, it glowed slightly before disappearing from sight. "You can call it to appear by mere thought, and you can make it permanently visible if you wish to."

Harry nodded, contemplatively. " Am I no longer a son of the House of Potter?" Harry asked.

Ragnarok, gave him narrow look. "Yes, until you fill in the paperwork here at the bank, and the ministry."

"in that case," said Harry, with a grin. "could you move the money from my trust fund, into whatever Peverell vaults there are?"

"It can indeed be done," Ragnarok replied. "but I want twenty five percent of your trust fund before the transfer is complete."

"fifteen percent," Harry said.

"twenty percent," the goblin, replied.

"Done." Harry replied.

Ragnarok opened his drawer and flipped through a few files before he pulled out a few sheaths of parchment. The first basically said that he wanted to transfer funds from the Potter trust fund account to the Peverell accounts.

"You will have to use a blood quill, that way the contact is binding(it uses your blood to seal the contract.) you may feel a slight sting on the back of your hand." Ragnarok explained.

Harry nodded in acceptance, and then he signed the blank spaces in the parchment, making sure to read all the words clearly. He hissed in pain a couple of times while signing the paper, because of the blood quill.

The vault he transported the funds to was a trust vault that the Peverell's had prepared in accordance with the contract that they had signed with the potters, for such a scenario as Harry found himself in.

"Are there any other vaults?" asked Harry, "Peverell ones I mean?"

"No, they were all absorbed by the Potter family, along with the properties. . ." Replied Ragnarok, there was a impatient undercurrent in his voice.

"Right, let me sign the the change of name paperwork."said Harry hurriedly, noticing the impatience in lord Ragnarok's voice.

Ragnarok handed him parchment; he read through it carefully. All it really said was that he accepted his role as the heir of the ancient house of Peverell, and his name change. He filled it in with the blood quill, he hissed sightly as he filled it in.

Harry's name was now: Hadrian Romulus Peverell. It wasn't as if he needed to tell everyone, since Harry was short for Hadrian anyway.

"Can you ask one of your employees to show me to my vault?"asked Harry.

Ragnarok nodded, before pressing a rune on his desk. "Please wait outside, there will be a vault keeper in a few minutes, that will escort you to your vault. Here is your key," Ragnarok handed him a golden key. "and your vault number is 387."

"thank you for your assistance." said Harry gratefully.

* * *

Harry stood in his vault, there was nothing remarkable about it, the only detail that was remarkable was the speed in-which they transferred all his coin. His vault balance was now about thirty thousand galleons, give or take.

Harry took about fifty galleons out.(he needed to restock his potions supplies, since he had been practising all his previous years potions, using various techniques he had learned from books in the Black library, they will simple things such as: crushing instead of slicing, and how to calculate the number of clockwise or anti-clockwise stirs, and how to calculate whether it should be stirred in a particular direction.)

* * *

 **Caught stuck in the act**

 _ **Dear readers, this is Rita Skeeter reporting as correspondent to the daily prophet. I'm sure many of you have read my previous stories on the mayhem at the Quidditch World Cup.**_

 _ **As many of you know the ministry was found to have done almost nothing, however that does not mean that nothing was done. There were four drunk wizards and witches in hoods found literally stuck to the ground at the Quidditch World Cup camp-site. I'm sure many of you want to know who was responsible for this?**_

 _ **I myself, do not know who was responsible, only that he, yes, he was a young man, between thirteen and fifteen, years of age, and he had dark hair. The "Victims" (or as I prefer to call them the "suspects") will remain unnamed, however what I can tell you, is that a simple "Finite Incantatem" was not able to remove the spells that were cast, it will surprise you when I tell what the spells were. I had interviewed spell analysers and this is what one of them said. " The spells cast were basic spells, spells that are taught to first and second years, yet on this occasion they proved to be incredibly useful and dangerous for the "victims" that were involved. The spells used, the ones that I can tell you for sure is the Leg-locker curse, the full-body bind, the hair-loss curse, pimple jinx, tooth lengthening hex, tongue tying curse, freezing charm and the stick-fast hex, we also suspect that the jelly-brain hex was used, along with some type of spell that bonded the spells together in the same fashion as one would create protective wards around a property."**_

 _ **The "victims" conditions were all reversed, do not fear, the ever talented medi-witches and wizards at St Mungo's - who as you know just recently received a generous donation from Lord Lucius Malfoy - but, what we need to ask ourselves is this, do we honour this vigilante? Or condemn him? That is the question you need to ask yourself, do we honour this mystery boy who protected those that he could? Or honour those who would do nothing and give no answers?**_

Harry put the paper he had just finished reading down, a grin marring his face, at the not so thinly veiled insult.

"Master Hadrian, Dobby has packed your trunk it will be ready for you before you leave for school." explained Dobby, a calm serene smile gracing his face.

"Dobby, come and sit down please."asked Harry.

"What is wrong, Master Hadrian?" Asked Dobby, he had become so accustomed with Harry treating him as he would another wizard.

"Nothing bad Dobby, I just want you to work at Hogwarts while I'm there, can you do that?"asked Harry.

"Yes, of course Master Harry, but what about the House?"asked Dobby.

"I'll ask Kreacher to take care of that, its almost finished anyway, and I just want to say that you did a excellent job on cleaning up the house, and decorating." grinned Harry.

"It was my pleasure master Hadrian," Dobby bowed, before disappearing to attend to another part of the house.

"Kreacher!" called Harry.

"Master calls?" Kreacher appeared with a pop, and bowed while he spoke.

"Yes, come and sit down wont you?"said Harry, while rolling his eyes at Kreacher's insistence at bowing to him all the time.

"Kreacher would be okay to stand, if that is fine with you master?"replied Kreacher.

"Yes, whatever you like," replied Harry, there was slight hint of an annoyed undertone to his voice. "Now, while I'm gone, I want you make sure the house is kept clean, can you do that?"

"Yes, master. Kreacher will not fail you,"replied Kreacher.

"Also, if Sirius shows up here, I want you to treat him respectively like you would treat any scion of the House of Black." ordered Harry.

"Y-yes master."Replied Kreacher, Harry could tell that he was having a little trouble accepting the order.

"Also, while I'm gone I want you to get new tea towels for yourself and Dobby, and I want you to have the Black family insignia on yours, as well as the Peverell family insignia, and I want you to get Dobby one with the Peverell family insignia." said Harry.

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **September 1, 1994**

Harry was apparated to the Hogwarts by Dobby at about half past ten. That way there wouldn't be anyone to witness him appearing with a house-elf. He found a compartment and waited.

At eleven Ron and Hermione found him in his compartment. "Harry, I was so worried about you, where were you?" she embraced him, while frantically asking him questions.

"I was at one of Padfoot's houses." Harry replied, returning her embrace.

"Really? Was he there?" asked Hermione, in a softer tone.

"No, I'm not sure where he is." replied Harry.

Harry then turned to Ron, "Ron, you okay?"

"Yeah mate, you?"

"Brilliant." grinned Harry.

"Harry, since when did you stop wearing glasses?" Hermione asked, Harry thought it was strange that she didn't notice sooner.

"A while back, my eyes are fixed. . .so I don't need them any more." Harry replied.

"O- er - shh." she pressed her finger to her lips, while leaning towards the door.

Harry suddenly became keenly aware of a conversation that Malfoy was participating in. ". . .Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riff-raff. But mother doesn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the dark arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do. . ."

Hermione softly closed the door.

"So, he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"His not wrong, I mean it would be better to learn the dark arts. . .that way we would have experience at defending ourselves against those who use it." Harry replied.

"you do have a point. . ." said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Durmstrang's another Wizarding school? I think I've heard of it."said Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione sniffily, "and its got a horrible reputation. According to An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe, it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Where is it? What country?"

"Well nobody knows, do they?"said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"I suppose they have some sort of concealing wards?"said Harry.

"Yes, there's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly."

"But, Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts - how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione in surprise. "Everyone knows that. . .well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, a history, anyway."

"Just you, then,"said Ron. "so go on - how'd you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"Its bewitched," said Hermione. "If a muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying **DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."**

"So Durmstrang'll just look like another ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe,"said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the world cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it unplottable -"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so its impossible to plot on a map, cant you?"

"Well, yes but its not as if its difficult to find it, now is it?" asked Harry, his eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, if you place two maps alongside one another, an old one and a recent one, and if there is an unplotable charm on the building or property, Muggles will not find it anyway, unless they're keyed into the wards - which is unlikely - so by comparing the two maps, you will find pieces of land missing, that Muggles would simply ignore or replace with ideas like tectonic or raise of tide, fact is, with these maps you could find multiple pieces of land that are missing, such as the two schools in Europe." explained Harry.

"Eh- How do you know so much about wards?" asked Hermione, in surprise.

"I read a few books," Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "it would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident. . .shame his mother likes him. . ."

The compartment was silent for a while, until Neville locked on the door. "Neville, come on in,"

"How are you, Harry?"asked Neville timidly.

"I'm brilliant thanks," grinned Harry. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Neville replied.

Harry ignored most of their conversation, until Ron said. "We were in the top box. . ."

Harry noticed Malfoy was about to come through the door, that Neville left open. He was not, however in the mood to listen to Malfoy's diatribe.

Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the compartment door. "Colloportus!" and the door instantly snapped shut, he followed it up with. "Colloportus Duo." and the door was bolted shut.

Draco Malfoy stood with his face pressed against the glass of window. His pale face was visibly fuming. While Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville were laughing uproariously.

"How'd you do that?"asked Ron, after he got over the amusement.

"Locking charm, and a locking charm modifier." Harry grinned.

"Where did you find the modifier?" asked Hermione.

"It was mentioned in one of the books I came across," Harry replied, "it was in this book about wards, there were even silencing charms in it, I haven't practised them yet, but I will soon."

"Sorry, what's a modifier?" asked Ron.

"It alters a spell, either by making it more powerful, multi-directional or some other manner of additional functions to the original spell." said Hermione and Harry in unison.

"woah, what the bloody hell have you done with Harry Potter?"said Ron, this was directed at Hermione. "You've gone and put the imperious on him!"

"I have not! Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione, going pink.

"I was only having you on." laughed Ron.

"Oh, right. ." replied Hermione embarrassingly.

"Right, well anyway. . .Neville, how was your holiday?"

"It was okay, I guess. Nothing like going to the Quidditch world cup. . .but I got to work in the greenhouse, so that's okay I guess.." shrugged Neville.

"Why didn't you go? I'm sure the most noble and ancient house of Longbottom has enough in its coffers to buy a ticket or two."replied Harry.

"Oh, we do, we have more than enough - sorry Ron - but Gran didn't want to go."Neville replied, although there was a sad undercurrent to his voice.

"Oh, well it was for the best I suppose." replied Harry.

"Yeah Harry's right, what happened at the Quidditch world cup wasn't pretty, mate." Ron replied.

"Yeah, I read about it in the daily prophet." Neville replied.

"It didn't cover everything, especially the Mr. Crouch treats his house-elves, not surprising since its his slave!"exclaimed Hermione furiously.

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Harry, now curious since he had only met crouch about two days ago.

"He treats his house-elf like a slave," said Hermione, as she turned to the rainy skies of the window.

"What happened exactly?"asked Harry.

"He gave his house-elf, Winky, clothes, because she was found with a wand, and near the location of the dark mark." replied Hermione. "but he made her go to the top box, even though she is scared of heights, and he gave her clothes because she was hiding during the world cup and was found with a wand. I cant believe wizards treat house-elves - like -like - slaves! They don't even pay them."

"While that is bad, house-elves are paid Hermione. . .just not in the way you think. . ."replied Harry.

"What do you mean?" she said, with her eyebrow raised. "We pay elves in magic, when they are bonded to us it creates a symbiotic relationships between the witch or wizard and his or her house-elf or house-elves, and what are they going to buy with money anyway? They live to serve, I'm sure the only thing they would buy would be gifts for their owners on Christmases and birthdays."

Hermione simply huffed and opened her copy of the standard book of spells, grade four. She didn't speak for the remainder of the journey.

* * *

 **Hogsmeade station**

 **1 September, 1994**

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville ran speedily, while slipping and sliding through the thick rain. They finally reached the carriages and Harry nearly stumbled when he saw the silvery, skeletal, winged-horses. Harry knew instantly that they were Threstral's, he hurried into the carriage and waited for the others to get in.

Then he remembered that Threstral's could only be seen by those who had seen death. He had only read about them in passing, but that fact had remained with him.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts)**

The trio and Neville exited the carriage, and quickly marched towards the doors.

"Blimey,"said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

A large, red water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling onto Ron's head and exploded, drenched and spluttering, Ron staggered sideways into Harry, just as a second water bomb dropped - narrowly missing Hermione, it burst at Harry's feet sending a wave of cold water over his shoes and into his socks. People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire. Harry looked up and saw, floating twenty feet above them, Peeves the Poltergeist, a little man in a bell-covered hat and orange bow tie, his wide, malicious face contorted with concentration as he too aim again.

Harry withdrew his wand in one swift motion and took aim at peeves, he was dimly aware of Professor McGonagall sliding out of the entrance hall.

"Skurge!" exclaimed Harry, the spell instantly took effect, and sent peeves fleeing from the scene in fright.

When he looked down, he became keenly aware of professor McGonagall's near collision with Hermione, he swiftly pushed her out the way and pointed his wand at McGonagall. "Immobulus!" her movements froze, and she fell toward the ground slowly, unable to stop herself, he then went through another wand motion and said. "Windgardium Leviosa!" using his wand, he stopped her fall and then readjusted her position, until she was at standing position. "finite incantatem." finished Harry, returning professor McGonagall's range of motion to her.

"Mr. Potter in most cases you would be receiving points for your efforts, unfortunately the term has not yet began." McGonagall said, with slight upturn of her lips. "Now! Into the great hall, come on!"

They entered the Entrance Hall, Harry pointed at his shoes and muttered. " Tergeo." all the water in his shoes were siphoned away by the spell. "Calor" he muttered and his feet warmed up, he repeated it on the rest of his clothes, drying and warming himself.

"what did you just do?" asked Ron.

"Drying charms and warming charms, want me to use them on you lot too?"asked Harry, however he was taken aback by the all of his house mates(in his year) lining up to be warmed and dried.

He repeated the same spells on everyone else, leaving them much happier than they were, however he was now considerably more hungry. Although he noticed a boy in the corner with dark hair, he seemed like much frailer version of Neville, his back was facing him, but he could still see the deathly pale skin of the boy, his hair was soaking with water, along with the rest of his person.

Harry pointed his wand at him and muttered. "Tergeo - Calor" the charms took effect immediately. The boy turned his head and nodded towards Harry.

Harry belatedly realised that it was Theodore Nott, and when he looked back to where he saw Theodore Nott standing, he was gone.

* * *

 **Great hall**

 **Gryffindor table**

"About time," said Ron, seizing his knife and fork and looking expectantly at his golden plate.

Professor Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was smiling around at the students, his arms opened wide in welcome.

"I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Ron, and Hermione loaded their own plates.

"Aaah, 'at's be'er," said Ron, with his mouth full of mashed potato.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know,"said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why what happened? Said Harry, after swallowing a piece of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He puled his ruff a little higher up on his neck. "the usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast - well, its quiet the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, cant see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghosts council - the fat friar was all for giving him the chance - but most wisely, in my opinion, the bloody baron put his foot down."

"Yeah, we thought peeves seemed hacked off about something."said Ron darkly, then he brightened. "But Harry got him, so what did he do in the kitchens?"

"Oh the usual," said nearly headless nick, shrugging. "wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits -"

 _Clang_

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, but Hermione paid no attention.

"There are house-elves here?"she said, staring horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly,"said Nearly Headless Nick looking surprised at her reaction. "the largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe over a hundred."

* * *

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Hmph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include screaming Yo-yo's, Fanged frisbees, and ever-bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr filch's office , if anybody would like to check it."

"As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third-year."

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year." said Dumbledore. "this is due to an even that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the great hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the great hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightening that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers table.

A dull _clunk_ echoed through the hall on his very other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.

The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was unlike anything Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening.

One of them was small, dark and beady. The other was large, round as a coin and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye - and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed on the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new defence against the dark arts teacher?"said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"We are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"you're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that filled the hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley,"he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar. . ."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time. . .no. . ." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes the Triwizard. . .well some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those that do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be the most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued." said Dumbledore, " There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of international magical cooperation and magical games and sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the ministry of magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put their names forth for consideration"

* * *

 **Skurge charm - (Skurge) can be used to scare ghost, and clean ectoplasm.**

 **Freezing charm - (Immobulus) renders living objects immobile and disables electronic devices.**

 **Full-body bind curse - (Petrificus totalus) - causes the target to become paralysed, their arms snap to their sides and their legs to each other.**

 **Stick fast hex - (Colloshoo) - sticks shoes to the ground.**

 **Leg-locker curse - (Locomotor Mortis) - sticks her legs together.**

 **Pimple jinx(Furnunculus) - causes the users face to erupt in boils.**

 **Tooth-lengthening hex - (Densaugeo) - increases the length of front teeth to monstrous proportions**

 **Jelly-brain hex - (Sensus Immobulus) - affects brain functions.**

 **Spell weaving spell - (Innecto) - binds multiple spells together.**

 **Tongue tying curse - (Mimble wimble) binds the targets tongue so that they cannot speak about a certain subject, or make incantations.**

 **Hair loss curse(Calvorio) removes the victims hair.**

 **Warming charm- (Calor) - warms the target**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Threstral guardian**

 **Chapter 4: A subject change**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the associated characters.**

* * *

"You want to change subjects?" Professor McGonagall asked Harry, while peering from above her glasses.

"Yes professor, and honestly I'm not learning anything in divination, I would much rather learn a subject that I could actually use, like the study of ancient runes for instance." explained Harry.

"And what more use would the study of ancient runes have, over the study of divination?" Asked McGonagall.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Harry, "you yourself said that you did not care for divination."

"I do not, but I need to make sure that you choose the right path." replied Professor McGonagall.

"Well runes can be applied in real life situations, such as creating wards, much stronger and permanent wards than those that are weaved together with wand magic, it can also be used to animate different objects." explained Harry.

"Very well, I will ask professor babbling if she will take you on." said professor McGonagall, "tell me Potter, have you studied ancient runes yet?"

"I did start during the summer, I studied the Norse dialect, which is the same dialect that third years are usually given to study, right?" asked Harry.

"You are correct Mr. Potter, how proficient are you at the language?" Asked McGonagall.

"I'm fluent, its not that difficult. . .however I am also studying an unknown language called the language of old, so far I have only found small link, and slight references to it. . .although I was able to discover three symbols that belong to the language and nothing else." explained Harry.

"Well I can see that you are serious about this, and it was a wise choice to leave that class, was there anything else?" asked McGonagall.

"I would like to arrange a meeting with myself and professor Dumbledore." said Harry.

"I'll see what I can do." said professor McGonagall, as Harry got to the door she looked up at him and said, "and Potter, I would like to thank you again for your quick thinking last night."

"Think nothing of it, professor." replied Harry, before leaving her office.

* * *

 **Great hall**

 **2 September, 1994**

Harry surveyed the great hall, it was still quite early, and it was empty for the most part. Hermione and Ron were already at the Gryffindor table however. Ron was probably there early because he was hungry and Hermione was likely there to simply get an early start on her studies.

Harry sat down next to Ron and across from Hermione. "Good morning, you lot."

"Morning H- Ha-rry." said Ron between mouthfuls of food.

"Morning Harry," replied Hermione brightly, "and Ron don't speak with your mouth full."

Ron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Harry, we got our time tables from professor McGonagall, but she said that she would bring yours before breakfast ended."said Hermione, "Do you know what that's all about?"

"well I asked if I could drop divination, and take the study of ancient runes instead." replied Harry.

"I'm so glad that you dropped that ridiculous subject." remarked Hermione.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"asked Ron, "I would have left that crazy bat with you."

"Well, its unlikely that we will be in the same class, since I'm fluent in runic Norse, and you have no idea what it is - or I assume you don't - you will be placed in the third year class." replied Harry.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked. "Have you taken a test to prove your proficiency?"

"No, but I've been studying the language for two months now, and I'm now fluent in it." replied Harry."Oh, yeah and Professor McGonagall said she would talk to professor babbling, I'm sure that I'll get tested, and I'm quite sure that I'll pass."

"Well if you're sure. ." said Hermione uncertainly.

Harry got slightly annoyed at her disbelief, but he changed his tune when he turned to Ron. "Look Ron, I'm really sorry but I'm sure that you can sit with Neville in divination, and anyway I'll be in all your other classes."

"I s'pose you're right."Ron admitted. "yeah I guess that fine, I'm sure you will be brilliant in runes, anyway."

"what makes you think Harry will be brilliant at runes?" she asked sharply.

"Well that's easy in'it, Harry is usually talented at most types of the subjects we do, even the ones he doesn't like."said Ron, "I'm actually pretty jealous about that, but Harry even gets an exceeds expectations in potions - and we all know how much he hates it!"

"Thanks Ron, but I've actually started to like potions."replied Harry. "Although I don't know how long it will last - probably until we go to Snape's class -"

"Professor Snape, Potter,"said professor McGonagall sternly, " here is your timetable, during your ancient runes class you will write a test in professor Babbling's class, this will be an evaluation of your skill and will decide whether you attend the third or the forth years class."

"Thank you, professor."grinned Harry, "the meeting?"

"I'll ask later, I'll give the answer by lunchtime." professor McGonagall replied.

"Thanks professor, I'll see you at lunch."replied Harry gratefully.

She nodded at him before departing from the table.

"What meeting?" asked Hermione and Ron in unison.

"I asked professor McGonagall to arrange a meeting between myself and professor Dumbledore." whispered Harry.

"Why?" pressed Hermione, although her voice was notably softer than before.

"Bertha Jorkins," said Harry simply.

"So?"

"she went missing in Albania, Quirrell was also there." said Harry, "are you following me?"

"You think that she is working with _him_?" Ron asked wide-eyed.

"Look its possible, or maybe she's dead or simply missing." said Harry, "point is, I need to make Dumbledore aware of this, he has probably connected the dots already, but maybe I may even get answers from him myself. . .also I'm going to need to talk to you two later. . .it needs to be private."

They nodded.

* * *

 **Herbology**

 **2 September, 1994**

 **8:30 A.M**

The Gryffindors had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs today, it was in green house three. The plants that stood in front of Harry today was really something, and by something Harry thought that they looked disgusting - normally plants looked aesthetically pleasing, this was not the case, with any magical plants if Harry was being frank - they were thick, black and had an uncanny resemblance to a giant slug, the plants had shiny, what seemed to be growths, on it, that looked as if it was full of a liquid of some sort.

"Bubotubers,"said professor sprout, "they need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding scandalised.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said professor sprout, "and its extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, Bubotuber pus."

When the student squeezed the Bubotubers, a large quantity of thick greenish-yellow liquid burst from it, the odour was oddly reminiscent of petroleum. When the lesson ended they had managed to, collectively, bottle a large amount.

"This'll keep madam Pomfrey happy," said professor sprout stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, Bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to ride themselves of pimples."

Harry rolled his eyes, and thanked whatever deity out there rang the bell just in time for him to avoid having to listen to Hannah Abbott go on about some girl who had cursed herself for one reason or another.

* * *

 **Hagrid's cabin**

 **2 September, 1994**

 **9:30 Am**

The Gryffindors made their way down to Hagrid's cabin for the care of magical creatures. The only clues Harry could find, as to to what the lesson would be about was a stack of crates, that was the only clue, and knowing Hagrid it could be anything.

They had to wait for the Slytherins to join them before they could see the mysterious creatures in the crates. They weren't worth the wait in Harry's opinion, they looked like shell-less lobsters, pale and seemed slimy, it was several inches long. Its legs were sticking out of its body in very peculiar places, the worst part is that there was no discernible head that was visible.

They smelled like rotten fish, and there were hundred of them. That wasn't even the worst of it, every now and then it would release a blast of sparks that would propel it forwards several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" asked Draco Malfoy, Harry couldn't bring himself to disagree with him, "I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them? And for that matter, what are they?"

"They're blast ended skrewts,"Hagrid didn't have the rest of the answer for that, so it took him a couple of seconds before he came up with an alternate one. "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Harry gave the man annoyed look, before he put his dragon-hide gloves on and grabbed a handful of frog livers and dropped it into the crate. He then grabbed some ant eggs and dropped it into the crate before he went and sat to the side.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me!"

Hagrid rushed over to him.

"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid nodding.

"Eurgh!" said lavender brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically(Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males. . .the females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies. . .I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why were trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Yeah, we may as well be tending to dragons, that way the torture will be over sooner." muttered Harry, while he subtly used the wand-lighting and wand-extinguishing charms.

Ron and Hermione sent him rather sharp looks, as if to ask if he was mental. Malfoy looked incredibly confused, he was confused by the mere fact that Harry had agreed with him.

Harry ignored them, instead he thought about what will the next non-verbal spell be. It had to be something similar to the first spell, but still taught to first years, it also, had to be a spell that didn't require a test subject, so to speak, that way he would be able to practise the spell all the time.

Harry thought about it for a few seconds before he decided upon "Incendio", the spell is that sort of spell that changes, depending on the power output. After that he would learn the levitation charm and whatever other first year charm remain, who knows the uses of a unexpected non-verbal spell in a duel, it may tip the scales in his favour against an experienced wizard.

The lunch bell rang through the grounds, Harry was glad, he didn't have to look at those bloody, fire-shitting, shell-less lobsters. Harry, paying no notice to anyone else, hurried to the great hall for lunch, on his way there he practised one of the Occlumency exercises. Since Occlumency required a number of mini-skills to master, he was now organising his thoughts, it took him some time, but by the time he reached the great hall he had succeeded in momentarily organising his thoughts.

Right now he wasn't even done with level one of his Occlumency training, if you could call him anything, it would be a level-one Occlumens in-training. He had only mastered level one of clearing his thoughts and controlling his emotions, he still needed to complete level one of organising his thoughts and memories, and finally he needed to construct shields around his mind, ones that would attach to the ones that naturally form around his mind by completing all the other mini-skills, however it is by far the hardest to complete, unfortunately Harry could not move on to the level two exercises without completing it.

Harry soon found a seat in the great hall, he began shovelling food into him like a man possessed. Hermione and Ron soon joined him. "What was that Harry?"

"What?" asked Harry after thickly, swallowing a mouthful of mash potatoes.

"Why didn't you back-up Hagrid? And why did you agree with Malfoy?"asked Ron, while Hermione shovelled food into her mouth.

"I don't see a point to looking after the blast-ended skrewts, however, I do intend to study them, but on my on time, not during lessons, I just think that with all that's going on, we could learn about other magical creatures, ones that are used by dark wizards as weapons." replied Harry.

"Ah- oh," said Ron.

"I'll see you two at dinner, I'm going to the library." said Hermione, before rushing off.

"I wonder what she keeps going to library for?" wondered Ron aloud.

"Who knows?" shrugged Harry, "Anyway I'm going to start heading for class."

"Right, I'll see you at dinner." waved Ron.

* * *

 **Professor Babbling's office**

 **2, September, 1994**

Harry sat in Professor Babbling's office, it was rather big, and filled with books, and illustrations about runes, Harry could recognise some of the rune, as well as the book were also potions, and warding books as well.

Professor babbling was a young woman, maybe twenty-six years old or younger. Her dark hair was tied up in a messy-bun. Her eyes were a dull green, and she seemed to be quite short, not very, just shorter than average, she donned pristine green robes.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, why did you not take my class in your third year?" asked Professor Babbling.

"Well, to be honest, I just wanted to do the same subject as my friend Ron, that and I wasn't educated in extra magical subjects, besides the core subjects, my original impression was that, we would be taught how to divine the future, not that you needed to have some inherent power, such as: the inner eye or going into the ' Beyond '."

"Yes, Trelawney has quite the eccentric teaching style," she chuckled, " I will be giving you your evaluation exam, I also will be providing you with a an anti-cheating quill, and when I return from teaching my forth years, your time will be done."

* * *

 **2 September, 1994**

 **Professor Babbling's office**

 _ **1\. How many Norse runes are there? Twenty-four runes.**_

 _ **2\. What is the rune that is symbolised by the elk? The Algiz rune.**_

 _ **3\. What is the name of the rune that is frequently used in rituals? The gebo rune.**_

 _ **4\. What is the rune that is commonly used to bind multiple runes together in a runic circle? Ehwaz**_

 _ **rune can be used to reinforce other runes is a runic circle? The rune Isa or the ice rune.**_

 _ **6\. Which rune, and in what form, can be used as a replacement for the the compulsion charm when used in a runic circle with any power rune? The Thurisaz rune, and it has to be reversed.**_

That's how the questions went, the next couple of questions asked him to illustrate, label and give a short description on all twenty-four runes. The bonus questions asked him to create three basic runic circles, the first runic circles function was to conceal a property(the same way a muggle-repelling charm would), the next runic circles function was to create a defensive ward around an object, or on an object.

The last runic circle, was somewhat of an advanced question, this runic circle needed you to combine multiple basic wards around or on a property or object. In essence the functions of the runic circle would be multi-fold. First, a defensive ward - on par with a shielding charm - second the object or property needed to be concealed in some way, and finally a ward that would curse those who tried to breach it.

Finally when Harry thought that he had completed the paper, there were additional questions, however he completed them quickly enough. The questions simply required him to inscribe a runic circle that would be the antithesis of his previous runic circles, and since he had created it, it was not an overly complexed question for him.

Finally he had to refer to all of his runic circles, because, he was asked to explain, in detail, why he chose the specific runes, and why he they were in a particular sequence.

A couple of minutes went by after Harry completed his exam, and Professor Babbling returned.

"Mr. Potter, I trust hat you were able to complete the exam in the allotted time?"asked Professor Babbling.

"Yes, professor." nodded Harry.

"I'll let you go soon enough, I just need to talk to you for a moment." she replied. "Right, Professor McGonagall gave me this," she handed him a piece of parchment, "it contains the password to the headmasters office, he will see you after dinner."

"Thanks professor, is that all?" asked Harry, after he took the slip of parchment.

"No, I'll owl you your results in the morning, depending on your grade, that will determine whether you will join your year-mates or the third years." she said.

"Alright, good afternoon professor." replied Harry, before leaving.

* * *

 **2, September, 1994**

 **Gryffindor boys dormitory**

After leaving Professor Babbling's office, Harry had hurried to Gryffindor tower. Since he had three hours remaining until diner, he decided that he would practise Occlumency for an hour, then practise the non-verbal fire making charm for an hour, and finally read through his charms textbook for an hour.

The current exercise he was on, in his Occlumens training, was organising his thoughts.

 _ **The misconception with many Occlumens, was that organising your thoughts, did not impede legilimens from deciphering your thoughts, in-fact it helps them decipher your thoughts**_

 _ **While that may ring true for beginners of the art, it is not true for those who are experienced. the study of Occlumency is mainly to occlude your mind, however there are numerous other gifts that can be gained from the study of this art. By organising your thoughts you are, in the small scale, controlling your mind. A Occlumens can organise their thoughts into whatever category they would like, most picture, cabinets or some sort of filing system.**_

 _ **Now many are wondering as to the point of this, the point is simple. The point is, this only allows legilimens to see, what you want them to see or rather allow them to see. You can file away the rest of your thoughts, and leave only the thoughts you want the legilimens to see. It is an incredible way to deceive legilimens into believing that you have no Occlumency training.**_

 _ **Next, it assists with information retention. How it does this, is, if you file all your thoughts away except for the material in front of you, it allows you to focus more on the material, as well as, assist in retaining all the information you, read or hear.**_

 _ **Finally it assists with Non-verbal spell casting, how it does this is similar to how it helps with information retention. You see, if you file away all thoughts, such as doubt, anxiety, and whatever other thoughts are not relevant to the subject at hand. This leaves your mind clear of any distractions, and allows you to fill your mind with the incantation, and visualisation of the spell. In short, your conscious mind is completely dedicated to that particular task.**_

Harry finished reading the passage on organising his thoughts, he knew it would take at least a month before he completed this exercise, and that was level one. The book stated that he needed to keep his thoughts organised, or filed away for a total of ten minutes, for level one of that exercise to be completed.

Harry sat on his bed, with the curtains closed in a meditative position. His eyes closed, and breathing steadily. He continued this for about fifteen minutes, before he moved on to the exercise.

Harry visualised an empty, grey, filing cabinet. He visualised his thoughts going into a white folder, the folder was labelled excess thoughts. The folder became slightly bulged with the paper, that seemed to have been forced haphazardly into the folder. He sent the folder into one of the filing cabinet draws and shut it.

His mind remained remained void of any excess thought for around thirty seconds, then a couple of stray thoughts crossed his mind. _I wonder who will win the Triwizard cup? For that matter I wonder who the champions will be? Could I be a champion? Is Bertha Jorkins dead? Is she with Voldemort? What happened to her?_

Harry quickly summoned a new white folder, it was labelled **excess thoughts B**. He stuffed the thought into that folder, in such a way that, the pages(which were representations of his thoughts) were sticking out of the folder in a number of odd angles.

Harry didn't care, he simply banished it into one of the open draws in the cabinets and shut it close. Harry let out a breath in relief, and then suddenly the first draw, that he filed his thoughts into, burst open, and the file within was ejected out, and the pages of thoughts within burst from the folder and scattered all over his mindscape.

After that failure, Harry tried to increase the duration that he could keep his thoughts filed away, but alas, it was not to be. Each time he tried, his concentration kept lapsing, so he decided that he would slowly exit his meditation, so that he could start practising his non-verbal casting.

Harry looked around, after he exited his meditation, the scarlet curtains encompassing his bed seemed to be brighter, and his vision seemed sharper. Harry got up and stretched his limbs, and rolled his neck.

"Dobby!" called Harry.

"Master, be needing me?" asked Dobby, after appearing with a pop.

"Yes, Dobby could you please bring me a metal bin, with parchment stuffed inside of it, about halfway full." asked Harry.

"Of course, master Hadrian." replied Dobby, before disappearing.

A few minutes later Dobby appeared with a metal trash bin in hand. "Will master be needing anything else?"

"No, thank you." Harry replied in dismissal, and Dobby disappeared with pop.

Harry flicked his wrist and released his wand from his wand holster. He pointed it at the parchments in the bin, and went through the fire-making charms wand motion.

After about an hour of trying to non-verbally cast the fire-making charm, he couldn't even manage a slight spark, never mind a fire.

* * *

 **2 September, 1994**

After trying and failing to produce a non-verbal fire making charm, Harry read through the first chapter of the assigned charms textbook. When the bell for dinner rang, Harry left the tower and went to the great hall.

"Harry! Over here!" shouted Ron, when he arrived in the great hall.

Harry made his way over to Ron, Hermione was sitting on his right, it seemed that she may be heading to the library again. She was stuffing beef casserole into her mouth at a speed Harry could hardly believe.

"Hey you two," smiled Harry. "How was class?"

"Oh, you know. . .Trelawney gave me loads of homework. . .but everything else is brilliant." replied Ron, in obvious sarcasm.

"I on the other hand have no homework, professor vector wants us to get into the speed of things before giving us homework." said Hermione brightly.

Harry nodded while eating a piece of steak.

"Where were you Harry?" asked Ron.

"I was in Gryffindor tower - reading through my charms textbook." it wasn't exactly a lie, simply part of the actual truth.

"You missed the best sight ever!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry.

"Okay, so, Malfoy read the daily profit - there was an article about my dad - and he was being a right git, so I insulted his mother after he insulted mine, and Hermione pulled me away." said Ron. "anyway, he tried to curse us from behind, but professor moody did the best thing ever, he turned Malfoy into a ferret and tossed him about with his wand."

"I wish I could of seen that," grinned Harry in amusement.

"Right, I'll see you guys later, I'm going to the library." said Hermione.

"But you said that you don't have homework." said Ron.

"Its not homework," said Hermione, while she rushed off.

"Right Ron, I have to go." said Harry, " I have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I need to get started on that homework, I'll see you later."replied Ron, tiredly.

* * *

Harry left the great hall and took the usual path to Dumbledore's office, the halls were slightly busy, mostly Ravenclaws though. The doorway to the stairway was flanked by two gargoyles.

"Cockroach Clusters," the gargoyles shifted aside and the spiral-stairway escalated upwards. Harry stepped onto the stairway and waited for it to reach Dumbledore's door. in mere moments he was there. He knocked and waited.

"Enter!" Harry heard, and so he did.

"Ah Harry, come in, come in." said Dumbledore.

Harry sat down, "Good evening, professor Dumbledore."

"sherbet lemon?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, thank you." replied Harry.

"A shame, these truly are magnificent candies." commented Dumbledore.

"I'm sure they are,"said Harry, while rolling his eyes. "however, I do not come here for idle chat, nor did I come here for candy."

"Very well, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Dumbledore.

"well, I heard that Bertha Jorkins went missing," replied Harry, "is there any news on her?"

"Why do you ask? Did you know her?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, but I know where she went missing, and I do not think its a mere coincidence that she did."said Harry.

"What are you trying to say, my boy?" asked Dumbledore.

"She went missing in Albania, professor Quirrell went on sabbatical to Albania and returned with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head." replied Harry.

"I see," Dumbledore replied, "I too fear that Voldemort has gotten hold of her, to what end, I am not sure."

"Well I assumed, that it was something to that end." said Harry gravelly, "Professor, I was wondering; how is it, that Voldemort managed to stay alive? I mean, I know he is not a ghost, he's something more, the wraith is his whole spirit, instead of an imprint, it almost as though he is here, yet he is not here, it's quite vexing."

"I have also wondered about that, I have a few guesses, but alas, none of them are conclusive." replied Dumbledore.

"Maybe, you should ask professor Snape's opinion on that matter?" suggested Harry.

"What makes you think that, he would have any idea?" asked Dumbledore, in surprise.

"Well, its common knowledge that professor Snape, specialises in the dark arts, so its not a far stretch to say, that he may have some idea, or maybe his potions speciality may give us the answers we need." replied Harry.

"It does have merit," said Dumbledore, "I'll ask him, if he knows about it? Or if he has any knowledge relating to the subject." replied Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, "Professor, I was wondering, if you knew anything about non-verbal casting? I've tried it, but I haven't been able to do it." replied Harry, it was a white lie.

"Well, what I find is best when learning to cast non-verbally, is total visualisation," replied Dumbledore.

"What do you mean by total visualisation?" asked Harry curiously.

"lets say for instance, that its the fire-making charm, you should picture the orange flame emitting from your wand, you should try and feel the heat it creates, smell the burning flame, hear the crackling of the fire, and of course squeeze that all into the word, Incendio." explained Dumbledore.

"Thank professor, I may get the spell down in the next year." replied Harry gratefully. "I think, its about time I get to Gryffindor tower."

"It was no problem, my boy," replied Dumbledore, while he wrote something on a piece of parchment, "here, take this with you, in case any teachers suspect you of troublemaking."

"Thanks, professor."

* * *

 **2 September, 1994**

 **Slytherin, common room**

Theodore Nott, a rather lean boy, with neat dark hair, and brown eyes. His skin was remarkably pale, and he wore his Slytherin emerald robes.

The boy was sitting in the common room, he took no notice of those around him, not that he showed it, no, he used his Occlumency to make it seem as if he is interested, he could not show weakness here.

Theodore was thinking about the night before, he was surprised that Potter had used the a drying and heating charm on him, he didn't even know him. The way Malfoy goes on, you would think that Potter was some sort demon, hell-bent on destroying all Slytherins.

What Theodore struggled the most with was that someone actually helped, he could of did it himself, however he was simply preoccupied at the moment, but the fact that Potter had helped _him_ of all people, that was the most vexing part of the whole situation.

Theodore looked over at Malfoy, he had never got on a first name basis with him yet, he really didn't feel like getting to that point with Malfoy, he was a childish, self-centred (nothing was wrong with that, that was how most Slytherins were), braggart. From what Theodore could decipher from his expressions and body language(obviously, his parents had yet to teach him the mind arts), he was talking about Potter again. He decided to pay attention.

"Potter has been acting odd today, I'm sure he is up to something." said Malfoy, as if he were unveiling some sort of conspiracy. "Yes, I'm sure he is up to something, he was being polite to me, he actually agreed with me about those bloody shell-less lobsters."

"Why do you think he is up to something? I'll wager a guess, that almost all of the forth years agree with you," Theodore said, as he rolled his eyes.

"He just is! I know it, Potter and I have never been cordial or in agreement, ever since our first year, there is no way that he would agree with me, he would simply not agree out of principal, that is just how things are, he has to be up to something!" said Malfoy, getting more paranoid with every word he said.

"Perhaps, Potter has merely grown past childish grievances?" suggested Daphne Greengrass, she was in Theodore's year, she had long dark hair, ice-blue eyes, and soft features. She wore the same robes as the rest of the house, hints of her budding womanhood could be seen. "And perhaps, you should do the same. ."

"How dare you!" exclaimed Malfoy, however he was interrupted by Theodore. "I heard that Potter scared away peeves,"

"He did what? That's rubbish, only the bloody baron has shown even a measure of control over that nuisance of a ghost!" said Malfoy, in obvious shock.

"Its, what I heard." Theodore shrugged, " I'm not saying that he did, only that many of the other houses believe he did, some say they witnessed it, and so did McGonagall."

"Yeah well, of course she will say she saw it," said an annoying voice, it was pansy Parkinson, she had long, silky brown hair, dark eyes and soft features, she was quite attractive, however in Theodore's opinion her personality was not. "she gives all the Gryffindors special treatment, especially that Potter eyesore."

"Eyesore? Pansy really?" asked a perky voice, it was Tracy Davis. She had blond hair, tied into a bun, and sparkling green eyes. She had a rather healthy skin tone, compared to most Slytherins. "I think his rather fetching, especially now that his ditched those god awful glasses."

Many in the common room glared in her direction, until a fifth year girl spoke up. "She's not wrong, and since when is a defeater of a dark lord not attractive? I wonder if his available?" she said saucily.

Theodore paid little attention as the conversation delved into school-work, and other meaningless juvenile subjects, he went back to the mystery that was Harry Potter, Malfoy wasn't wrong, Potter was acting odd.

* * *

 **2 September, 1994**

 **Gryffindor tower**

 **Common room**

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Ron, while looking up from his homework.

Harry looked around the common room, it was empty for the most part, Hermione had just arrived, which was perfect. "Okay, now I'm only going to say this once," said Harry, they nodded. "You two know that Voldemort will not stop coming after me, so, if you want to keep being my friend, even at the risk of Voldemort coming after you, or your families, you should decide now."

Ron and Hermione, did not even hesitate, "We are your friends to the end." they said in unison.

"Right, well one last thing, my real name is not Harry, but Hadrian." said Harry, " you can still call me Harry, I just thought that its something that I should tell you."

* * *

Review replies

Isobel Hatchett - I include parts from the book because canon has not changed enough for me to completely diverge.

Panther73110 - you will indeed find out what this is all about. Just give it time.

Keyblademeister98 - well that is an idea, something which I had not thought of. But no you will find out where the soul piece went soon enough.

Sanbeegoldiewhitey - well I suppose you could view it as that way. Then again if someone dropped a ball, and you called them an idiot for it, that would just be mean spirited. I suppose I wanted to get rid of any connection Harry has with Voldemort. Also can you blame him? It was a high intensity situation.

I would like to thank those that have favourite, followed or reviewed my story.


End file.
